


Complete

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dancing, Established fluffy cuteness, Female original character - Freeform, Unspecified Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Dancing was one of the few things that brought Bendy joy, no matter what form he seemed to take, or so it would appear to be the case.Even now, as he asked the woman before him to dance with him, there seemed to be a happiness to him that wasn’t usually there. Her hands in his, he pulled her close, placing a large hand on her side.His hands alone could envelope her.





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Dancing was one of the few things that brought Bendy joy, no matter what form he seemed to take, or so it would appear to be the case.

Even now, as he asked the woman before him to dance with him, there seemed to be a happiness to him that wasn’t usually there. Her hands in his, he pulled her close, placing a large hand on her side.

His hands alone could envelope her.

She was smaller than Bendy, much smaller. She was just small enough to look like a child in comparison to him, but she was a fully grown adult. There was no doubting that by any means.

Together, they danced to music only they could hear. They would have found some reels with music on them in the old music department, but really, what they were doing was perfectly fine on its own. They didn’t really need music in order to dance. They only needed one another.

Bendy taught her to dance.

In turn, she taught him to love.

An emotion she knew would be difficult for him to grasp, to truly understand, she gave to him, she taught to him.

It took a while, but eventually, he understood.

The warm feeling in his chest, the strange twisting feeling in his stomach, the impulsive need to keep her close… He realized what it was, realized that it had been love and it had been aimed right at her all along.

And knowing that she reciprocated his feelings?

He felt as alive as he did the day he was first created from the Ink Machine.

With Bendy, she felt as though she could be drowning in a sea of water, blood, or ink and be completely alright. Despite how dangerous he was, she had never felt safer in her life. With him, the concerns of the real world beyond the workshop felt like a far off memory, more like an idle dream, in the farthest reaches of her mind.

He world never felt more right than when they danced with one another. Nothing matter except for the here and now.

When Bendy dipped her at the end of their dance, they shared a stolen kiss.

As long as they had one another, their dance would forever be complete.


End file.
